


An Olympian Ghazal

by Optronix



Series: A Collection of Percy Jackson-Inspired Poems [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Post-The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo), Post-The Trials of Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optronix/pseuds/Optronix
Summary: Apollo reflects on his time as Lester Papadopolous as he stands before his family, trying to regain his godhood.





	An Olympian Ghazal

**Author's Note:**

> This was bloody awful to write, but it's not horrible. So, enjoy this traditional Ghazal based on my beautiful babe, Apollo.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.
> 
> Edit: This is the better, revised version of the poem.

I have been searching for my golden divinity since the fall

From Olympus. My father possesses such bigotry since the fall.

 

Yes, I have been moral twice before, but not like this –

Now there is an extreme fragility in me since the fall.

 

Flickers of old power surge within me, surfacing only when

Dire need arises – only when there is villainy since the fall.

 

Storming my ex-lover’s palace was never on the agenda,

But now it’s definitely a possibility since the fall.

 

Even in this weak, flabby, pimply moral body,

I still contain a few drops of adaptability since the fall.

 

If only, if only that shining throne was within sight, within reach,

Our journeys wouldn’t be ending so miserably since the fall.

 

Wouldn’t it be amazing to turn back time?

I could be happily vacationing in Sicily, but not since the fall.

 

Falling fast, falling hard, falling until there was nothing left to lose,

No one to save from my own stupidity since the fall.

 

I am the great, Greek God of Poetry! I shouldn’t be writing

This tasteless ghazal so willingly since the fall.

 

Together, we search for answers, quest for truth, needing 

To reach Delphi in order to find serendipity since the fall.

 

Do I even want to regain my place amongst my fellow gods?

Do I even care what they think of me and my morality since the fall?

 

Here I stand before the council, like the cursed prophetess Cassandra,

No one believing my struggles, my friends, my own resiliency, not since the fall.


End file.
